


Just one night

by AngelycDevil



Series: we don't break easy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Implied Casual Sex, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve runs into Jessica Jones after a meeting with an avocado.





	

He doesn’t notice her until she plops into the seat across from him, her bottle of ­­­­­whiskey thudding against the wooden table.

“That is the twenty-seventh shot you’ve had and you’re not dead.”

Steve straightens in his seat. She looks human. Thin, dark hair, pale skin. Inhuman? Enhanced? Hydra?

“Your bottle’s almost empty, but you’re still walking.”

The woman narrows her eyes. “You don’t know who I am.”

“I could say the same for you.” He wonders if it’s because she lives under a rock or his lessons with Natasha are actually working.

She smiles and sticks her hand out. With a small tilt of her head, she says, “Jessica Jones.”

Jessica Jones. Jessic— _ah._ Enhanced then. Enough for SHIELD to have a complete dossier on her and still not approach her.

“Steve Rogers.”

She raises an eyebrow and the surprise stays on her face for only a split moment. Natasha would like her. “And here I thought Captain America wouldn’t be caught dead slummin’ it in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Steve shrugs. “Captain America, maybe. Steve Rogers has business here.”

She leans back, her shoulders relaxing just enough to look relaxed. “With whom?”

“Just here and there.” She might not be a threat, but he sure as hell isn’t gonna spill his heart to her. Especially if Murdock hasn’t run into her yet. “Heard the art scene is pretty good around these parts.”

She smiles again, this time a bit more genuine, a lot more teasing. “An artist, huh? I wouldn’t’ve guessed.”

Steve smiles back. “There’s a lot about me the world doesn’t know, Ms. Jones.”

“And if I told you I wanted to more? Would you stop sulking enough to join me?”

His schedule _is_ clear as it has been for the past month and Bucky will be fine for the night. Maybe he can have Natasha drop by. She’s the one who’s always bugging him about finding someone—this has to count.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
